The Godslingers Next Gen 2: Chapter 10
Jessica's P.O.V I watched that there's a legion of monsters coming. Firiana is burned to a crisp but otherwise she is still alive. She told me that she would be joining the godslingers. We let her rest while I got a special recipe for her. I took out one of the cream bottles filled with tears from a friend of mine, Josh, and put a drop onto my bottle. I told her to drink, and soon, Firiana began to wake. Her skin began to return and her strength and insides seemed to reform. "Good... taste...." Firiana murmured. "Much......... better.... than..... nectar." "Alright! We got another member of the godslingers, and she is still pretty much alive!" I announced. Finn looked at me, and he was relieved that Firiana is now on the good side and she promised that she would help us defeat Nadine, who had punished her. Then, the fates itself appeared before us. "I am sorry to tell you this, but Nadine has been controlling us." Clotho said. "But we have already came with a secret that even Nadine didn't know." Lachesis said. "Nadine will be defeated, if the boy in chains is sacrificed." Atropos said. Then, the three fates vanished. I was stunned. Sacrificing Josh so we would all be safe? Not a chance! There's got to be a way. I held my tears. I know that Josh is going to be safe all along but hearing the fates didn't really convince me. I watched as Nadine descended. She is radiating pure energy. I told Firiana to stay back. "Well well," Nadine smirked. "What have we here?" Then, she waved her hand and showed a vision of Josh. Josh is still shackled with chains with a tape gag on his mouth. Behind him, there's a vortex, sucking him to the vortex. He muffled scream harder and harder as he got dragged towards the vortex. There must be another way. Nadine's P.O.V I descended to meet the godslingers themselves. It looks like they already destroyed the monsters that I had summoned for them, now they will face my wrath. I summoned a lightning bolt, but Jessica blocked it. That's only the weaker form of my power, and I bet they are not ready to face my true power. I teleported to behind them, and I used my tornado powers to create a wind around them and drown their ships. Oh, how I loved to make fun of them. Jessica threw a black energy towards me, but I just held my hand in front of it to stop it from coming. "Catch you later!" I told them. "I got a prisoner to play with!" Then, I warped back to the castle. The vortex was dragging Josh in, and I decided to stop the vortex. Josh is still shackled in chains and his mouth is still gagged with black tape. I decided to drag him so his belly would be hurting. Then, I teleported myself and Josh to Mount Othyrs. We appeared on Mount Othyrs, and saw Pandro holding the burden of the sky. "Nadine...." Pandro groaned. "It's..... about time........ you relieve me of....... my burden." "Don't worry, Pandro, this guy will substitute." I said, pushing Josh under the burden. I know he's not going to make it, but why do I care? I am going to kill him, anyways. Josh tried to stand up while Pandro lowered the burden on Josh's shoulder, but was halted by the short, strong pillars on the ground. They were more than strong enough to hold the sky. "Josh!" I blamed him. I slapped him hard and he went flying down the mountain. I warped to his side after he fell. He was bruised and he didn't look good. I think it's time for me to warp back to the battle scene. I warped to the Arctic Circle, where the godslingers are. I decided I would bury Josh under the ice so he's nowhere to be found. Category:The Godslingers Next Gen 2 Category:Chapter Page